Blown Away
by FiringShootingStar
Summary: Akiza Izinski's life is turned upside down when her mother dies when she is five years old. Now sixteen her life takes an unexpected twist when a tornado touches down in the city. Will she survive this twister, or will she suffer a major loss? One shot.


** I know I should be working on the next chapter of The Witch's Payment, but I got this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. It is an AU since Zero Reverse didn't happen therefore there is no Satellite or Neo Domino City. This is a one shot and a song fic. Hope you like it.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or its characters. I also don't own the song by Carrie Underwood.**

* * *

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

_Her daddy was a mean ole mister_

_Mama was an angel in the ground_

_The weatherman called for a twister_

_She prayed blow it down_

Akiza Izinski's life had never been normal. Her mother had died when she was five years old leaving young Akiza and her father distraught. From that day onward her father started acting strange. He was hardly ever around since he indulged himself in his job as senator and left the servants to take care of his daughter. If that wasn't enough, he was never around for her birthdays.

When she started school, it only got worse. None of the kids wanted to be her friend because they thought she was a freak, monster, and worst of all a witch.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

'_til there's nothing left standing_

_Nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

As she got older the verbal and mental abuse didn't stop. In fact it only got worse. Her entire sophomore class called her the Black Rose Witch. The only ones who didn't call her names, tease, bully, or pick on her were the upperclassmen who didn't believe in these rumors about a witch in the school.

She'd go home every afternoon to be greeted by her personal butler, Sayer, and sometimes her father who was drowning his sorrows in whiskey.

Her father wouldn't ever look up from the bottle when she walked in. He'd just continue drinking as if she wasn't around. He would often end up passed out in the chair in his study or on the couch in the living room.

Sayer on the other hand filled in for her father. Every day he would ask her about her day at school, if she liked anybody, and had supper with her.

Every day she lied about school and if she liked anybody. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that everybody hated her at school. She did indeed like maybe love a boy at school who she thought never noticed her. The reason was because he was a senior who had a girlfriend, but there was a rumor that he was going to dump her. To Akiza, Sayer was like a father to her.

Then one day the unthinkable happened. All the servants including Sayer were out of the house for the day to spend the day with their families. Her father had once again passed out on the couch. She was watching the news when she heard the weatherman say that a tornado had touched down in Domino City. She knew she couldn't carry her father downstairs to the cellar so she went down to the cellar by herself and locked the door.

_She heard those sirens screaming out_

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_

_She locked herself in the cellar_

_Listened to the screaming of the wind_

_Some people called it taking shelter_

_She called it sweet revenge_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

'_til there's nothing left standing_

_Nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, _

_Blown away_

Akiza stayed down in the cellar listening to the screaming winds. She could hear them getting closer and closer. Soon she felt the cellar shaking as if something was trying to tear it from the ground. The burgundy haired girl squeezed her eyes shut sure that she going to die but praying that she wouldn't.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)_

'_til there's nothing left standing_

_Nothing left of yesterday (blown away)_

_Every tear-soaked memory blown away,_

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_

* * *

In the Tops district of the city, an eighteen year old man heard the news about a few houses being torn apart by a tornado in the Dragon Gate area. A friend of his lived there so naturally he was worried about him and the others in the community.

He grabbed his cellphone and dialed a familiar number. _'Pick up. Please pick up.'_

"Yusei, what's wrong?" the voice answered the phone clearly concerned.

"Kalin, thank God, you're ok. Do you know whose houses were hit?" the man now identified as Yusei asked his hands shaking.

"Yes, Yusei," Kalin sighed since they knew all the people whose houses were hit, "Mina's, Dick's, and the so called Black Rose Witch. So are you going to help your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend and you know it, Kalin," the teenage boy growled before growing serious, "I'll be right over."

"To help your girlfriend," Kalin teased his best friend knowing he had a crush on a certain girl in the Dragon Gate area. "See ya at school."

"See you, Kalin," the midnight blue eyed boy hung up the phone.

Twenty minutes later, Yusei arrived in the Dragon Gate community. He had contacted the rescue squad and told them he would volunteer his time to help look for survivors in the rumble of the three houses. Mostly everyone was searching Mina's and Dick's houses. Very few people wanted to search the so called witch's house.

Yusei began moving bricks and boards near what used to be the back side of the house. After about thirty-five minutes, the young man hadn't found anything but photos and broken furniture. _'I wonder why her mother isn't in any of these past when she was five. If I find her I'll ask her about it after she's recovered.'_

"Hey! I think I found someone!" some girl yelled to the rescue workers.

A lot of people went over to help the girl, but Yusei stayed where he was because he knew that the storm cellars for these houses were near the back of the house. He knew that the person they probably found was already dead. After about five more minutes of searching the dark haired high school senior found the storm cellar. He tried to open the door but found that it was locked from the inside.

He then got down on his knees and knocked on the cellar door. He heard some movement but not much. "Akiza Izinski? Are you down there?"

* * *

The moment Akiza heard that voice she nearly cried. She didn't know how he knew her name, but she didn't care. All she wanted was for him to hold her tight and tell her it was all just some nightmare.

She climbed the stairs to the door. Slowly the sole survivor of the house unlocked the door, walked out into the sunshine, and into the arms of her rescuer.

"Thank you," were the only words she managed to speak before she passed out in his arms.

The young man then picked up the sixteen year old girl and carried her over to the rescue center.

A month later the only trace of the tornado's disaster was the empty lots where the three houses used to be. The families had each moved on with their lives and bought new houses.

As for Akiza Izinski her life had taken a turn for the better. After Yusei had brought her to the rescue center, she was rushed to the hospital where when she woke up she found Yusei waiting for her and learnt that her mother had a brother who was willing to take her in. She also got her dream guy, Yusei Fudo, to ask her out. She has made friends with his friends, Kalin Kessler, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan, and their girlfriends, Misty Tredwell, Carly Carmine, and Scarlet Andrews.

Things were finally starting to look up for the young woman. Who knew a tornado could make her life turn around?

* * *

**That's it. I'll try** **to update The Witch's Payment as soon as I can. The song I used is called Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. I hope you liked this small story.**

**Please review.**


End file.
